Only For You
by kawaiiness
Summary: Syaoran has loved Tomoyo for as long as he can remember. But things change and somethings will always say that same.
1. So Many Years Ago...

****

Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Syaoran have been friends since they were four years old when their Mothers introduced them at a business party. 

For years to follow, the two grow to be the best of friends. Syaoran's feeling for Tomoyo has also grown as well, but an unexpected transfer student brings a young man by the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol into their lives. Will he push aside the amber-eyed boy and win Tomoyo's heart? 

Or will the life-long friendship turn into something more? Also things get a little complicated when a happy-hyper girl named Kinomoto Sakura enters the class and falls for Syaoran. What will happen?

****

~*~Only For You~*~

People dressed in fanciful clothing murmured and talked to each other about politics and secrets of business. Holding glass cups filled with expensive wine, they all seem to politely have fun. Whatever fun that was… 

Daidouji Sonomi yawned lightly while waiting for some type of entertainment from the so-called "business party." She always found these social gatherings rather boring. But where was she to complain? Actually, she probably would… if her grandfather wasn't hosting it.

"Honestly, why do I come to these things anyways?!" She thought to herself. 

"Sonomi-chan! It has been a while!" Came a voice from her right breaking her dismayed thoughts.

Sonomi looked over from where she sat and saw a young women standing with an adorable boy, no older than five years old.

Li Yelan stood there with one of her rare smiles, looking strictly beautiful and fierce. She was dressed in a traditional Chinese robe with her long, silky black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Yelan-chan! It has been so long! I have missed you so much!" 

Sonomi stood up immediately and embraced her old classmate and friend informally. 

"How have you been Sonomi-chan? I am very sorry that I have not contacted you for a while, but you know how that family business overworks us all for these last couple of months." Sonomi nodded her understanding.

The Japanese woman then took notice of Yelan's son standing by his Mother silently with a cold look in his eyes. The boy had messy chocolate-brown hair and intelligent amber eyes. He was clad in a jade green robe.

"So this is the future Li Clan Leader. It looks like the Clan has already started their training on the poor boy," Sonomi thought sadly.

The Li Clan family had a very strict training system that mode the future Clan Heads into strong, cold leaders. Yelan was very much like that when she transferred to Sonomi's school. But she learned to soften up when she met people who wanted to be her friend.

Yelan saw Sonomi looking at her son with interest and knew what she was thinking.

"Sonomi-chan, this is my son Li Syaoran, the future leader of the Li Clan Dynasty."

"Syaoran-kun, this is Daidouji Sonomi, CEO of the Daidouji Toy Company."

"It's an honor to meet you, Daidouji-san." Syaoran bowed stiffly.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Li-kun."

At that moment, Sonomi's grandfather came up to them carrying a sweet little girl, no older then Syaoran himself. Sonomi's grandfather also known as Amamiya Masaki, or the Owner of the Amamiya Cooperation, smiled at his granddaughter and placed the little girl down. The child rushed over to hug Sonomi.

"It's nice to see you again Yelan-chan," greeted the grandfather

"You too Amamiya-kun."

Yelan smiled at the elderly Amamiya, but was watching the little girl. She was a lovely girl with blue-amethyst eyes like her mother. Her long dark hair fell down to her little waist in curls and waves, and it decorated the sides of her pale creamy skin. She had a bright infectious smile that was contagious to those around her.

"This is my daughter, Daidouji Tomoyo," introduced Sonomi.

"Tomoyo-chan, dear, this is Li Yelan and her son, Li Syaoran."

"Nice to meet you Li-san and you to Li-kun!" Tomoyo said cheerfully in her saccharine voice.

"Nice to meet you too Daidouji-chan."

"N-N-Nice to meet you, D-Daidouji-chan." Syaoran said his face turning a shade of bright red.

Sonomi watched in surprised; she wanted entertainment and now here's a potential amusing scene for entertainment. 

This was going to be a very interesting day.

Masaki watched half-heartedly. His great-granddaughter was getting attention from males at the age of five! Nadeshiko had recently died and Masaki still blamed that professor-brat for it. He had always been unhappy with all the attention his granddaughters got. He wasn't going to let his youngest little angel out of the bag just yet. But Masaki knew it was going to be very hard to keep the male population from taking his dear little Tomoyo away.

Yelen was most shocked. Her son was very cold to most people, even her! But what affect did this smiling Tomoyo have on him? She was the first person that had ever made Syaoran blushed or smile really.

"This is going to be interesting," she thought grinning.

Tomoyo blinked at first than giggled.

"You're so kawaii!!!" She giggled again.

Syaoran was turning a brighter shade of red and Tomoyo continued to giggle. Then she continued to drag him around with her for the rest of the day, ending the afternoon with a flower crown on Syaoran's head.

The two parents watched in pure hilarity, while Tomoyo squealed in delight on how adorable Syaoran looked and Syaoran, becoming a cherry, with every word. 

But Sonomi had an unmanning feeling, intuition she bets, that this boy would one day get his heart broken by her daughter. She realized how these two little children wouldn't be together after all.

She didn't know how right she was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, what did you think? I know it's kind of short but it's only the first chapter! I want to thanks Magicalfoci and Ciircee! Magicalfoci is my cousin and edited this story! My partner in crime! (A little dramatic, sorry cuz!) Ciircee encouraged me to continue writing!!! Thank you both!!! 

I don't know what I would do without you!!! Well, please review. 

Thanks! 

Love you all very much!


	2. A New Friend...and Rival

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! I wish! CLAMP does.

****

Notes: I want to thank my cousin so much! She has helped me so much with this story! She deserves so much credit. She is the Best! Please go to read her stories at the username Magicalfoci. She is a thousand times more talented then me, and a million times better!

****

Couples: Should I really say? I don't know. If you want to know, just tell me. But the other couples are Meilin/Yukito, and Touya/Nakuru. Meilin and Yukito is an odd couple I know, but if you think about it. It's not that hard to imagine. If you would like a better explanation, just ask! Same with Touya and Nakuru. The last main one is Sonomi and Fujitaka. I don't really think I need to explain that one.

****

Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Syaoran have been friends since they were four years old when their Mothers introduced them at a business party.  
For years to follow, the two grow to be the best of friends.   
Syaoran's feeling for Tomoyo has also grown as well, but an unexpected   
transfer student brings a young man by the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol into   
their lives. Will he push aside the amber-eyed boy and win Tomoyo's heart?   
Or will the life-long friendship turn into something more? Also things get   
a little complicated when a happy-hyper girl named Kinomoto Sakura enters   
the class and falls for Syaoran. What will happen?  
  
**~*~Only For You~*~**  
  
**Chapter 2**  
"Good morning, Syaoran-kun!" A gorgeous, cheerful young lady called to her best friend.   
"Morning, Tomoyo-chan," Syaoran replied, blushing.  
It has been eleven years since that special day when the two met. Tomoyo had grown beautifully: her bright blue-amethyst eyes glowed dazzlingly in   
the bright sunlight; her creamy pale skin shone healthily; and her long silky hair tumbled down like a water fall to her waist. Grace and beauty was in her every move.  
Syaoran had grown to be rather handsome himself, or in the female   
population's words, "The Hottest Boy Alive!" Messy chocolate-brown hair,   
amber eyes, and a very well toned body from training completed most of his looks that woman adored.  
Together, the two teens walked to class with many faces turning their way   
as they passed by. Being the best of friends, many people envied them, yet loved them. Tomoyo was the most beloved girl in the city; everyone knew her and loved her. She was one of the top students in her class and had many talents from sewing to cooking, to being able to speak seven different languages. She had the voice of an angel, as well as looked like one. Her heart was good, kind, caring, loving, and beautiful in every way.  
Syaoran was more and less of the same. Most of the female population loved him; all of the male population feared him. Even if he lived in Japan, he still trained to be the leader of the Li Clan one day. He had mastered the technique of martial arts, fencing, and other types of fighting. He tried to find new ways to expand his magic and get more powerful. He was cold and dark towards just about everyone, except a certain dark-haired beauty. He too did very well in school and was also on top.  
The funny thing was that the Li Clan allowed Syaoran to stay in Japan. Being the Li heir, it was very unusual that they didn't hold him down like a rock. But somehow one of the elders predicted that Japan and this girl would do well for him. They believed it for Clow Reed's power ran in their blood, the blood of a powerful sorcerer. And Syaoran couldn't be happier to stay, though he refused to show it.  
"Syaoran-kun, will you go with me to the Yukito's new café in town today? I wanted to try some of their food. It looks so nice there!" Tomoyo questioned dreamily as she thought of the cafe that just celebrated its grand opening yesterday. Tsukishiro Yukito owned it and he offered Tomoyo an eat-free-anytime deal. 

Yukito had been friends since Tomoyo and Syaoran was in the 4th grade. They met at a summer festival and got along quiet well. Especially since Yukito was dating Syaoran's cousin, Li Meilin.   
"Fine."  
Tomoyo giggled and hugged him happily making him turn red yet again.   
Everyone could see that Syaoran had feelings for her by the way he agreed to everything she said or blushed whenever he was around her, which was always. It _would not _be surprising if anyone thought that _red_ were _actually_ his skin color.  
Tomoyo never noticed the affections Syaoran gave her, or if she did, she   
never said anything. It was very hard to tell if she felt the same for him.   
On accounts of affection, she is unreadable. Tomoyo always went around happily and treated everyone around her the same. She cared about everyone and their feelings and never tried to do anything to make anyone feel down. In fact, she infected everyone with happiness. She always knows the right words to say in time of comfort or etc.  
Once the two got to class, there was an echo of "good mornings" all around   
the room. Tomoyo waved and greeted everyone back, while Syaoran just barely nodded, his lips in a thin line.  
"Syaoran-kun, you should cheer up! It's a beautiful day and I have a feeling something wonderful is going to happen!" Tomoyo exclaimed optimistically. 

He gave her one of his rare smiles and nodded. But the feeling that something was going to happen was not a good one. As a matter of fact, it was a bad feeling. And he knew his bad feelings were _always_ right.  
At that moment the bell rang and everyone took his or her seats. Syaoran   
sat diagonally behind Tomoyo in the back of the classroom. He did not mind where his seat was, as long as it was close to Tomoyo.  
"Good morning class, today we have an new exchange student from   
England. Please come in and introduce yourself," their teacher, Yoshiyuki   
Terada announced.  
A handsome young man entered the room. He had neat dark blue hair fell   
lightly over his eyes. His eyes were a pearl-sapphire framed by wire-rimmed glasses that gave him a "just plain sexy" look. His skin was pale and he had such an enigmatic smile that it attracted Tomoyo's attention.  
"My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. I have transferred here from England   
and am very honored to meet all of you," the young man established bluntly.  
"Thank you Hiiragizawa-kun, please take a seat behind Daidouji-chan.   
Daidouji-chan, please raise your hand."  
Tomoyo did as she was told and smiled at the new student. She couldn't   
take her eyes off him. He was really handsome and has a mysterious aura   
around him that was very appealing. His walk was cool and composed as he strode over to her. The essence of his charming nature and mystery grew to the point where it flooded Tomoyo's senses.   
Eriol smiled back at the angelic girl. He had the strangest feeling that this girl was going to be a help to him in the future. She was really beautiful too.  
"It's nice to meet you Hiiragizawa-kun, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo, and I do hope you enjoy Japan."  
"Plum Blossom huh? Well, this might be interesting," the dark-haired   
boy thought.  
Eriol decided to be the charmer that he was. 

"It is an honor and a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you, Daidouji-san." Eriol bent down on one knee, took Tomoyo's hand, and lightly brushed it with his lips causing Tomoyo to blush.  
The class exploded in whispers. They had never seen Tomoyo blush before or act jumpy in any way; she was always the stable and calm one.  
Syaoran, on the other hand, didn't buy this charmer's story at all. Tomoyo   
was his best friend. She didn't pay attention like this to guys! What did   
this guy think he was? Coming here and trying to take over like that?  
"I'm not letting that…that _flirt_ near Tomoyo-chan!" He thought angrily.  
Tomoyo's feeling about something good happening was coming true and he didn't like it one bit.  
At lunch Tomoyo invited Eriol to eat with her and Syaoran. She had given   
him an entire tour of the school and they were becoming fast friends. But   
Syaoran was cold and distance to him. He refused to talk to Eriol at   
all costs. He knew that this guy _was not _what he seemed. But Tomoyo didn't see   
any difference in Syaoran's attitude, he's like this to just about everyone.  
After school, Syoaran waited for Tomoyo by their favorite Sakura tree. She   
soon came up with Eriol not far behind her.  
"Syaoran-kun! I invited Hiiragizawa-kun to the cafe with us! I hope   
you don't mind." Tomoyo stated cheerfully. 

Behind her, Eriol smirked. He knew the young man's growing dislike for him.   
"Of course not, Tomoyo-chan." He smiled at her, but growled at Eriol.  
"I knew you wouldn't mind Syaoran-kun! You're the best!" She hugged   
her best friend warmly. He blushed.

"Arigatou, Li-kun," Eriol smiled innocently. 

Li's blush faded as he looked at him with undisguised contempt.  
"Somehow, I know I'm going to hate this." Syaoran thought miserably.

Grinning much to Syaoran's displeasure, Eriol thought, "My, my, my, things are beginning to get rather interesting. I am going to enjoy teasing my little descendent."  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

What did you think? Is it that bad? Ai!!! Please leave a comment and tell me okay??? 


	3. A Snack with a Decision

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! I wish! CLAMP does.

****

Notes: I want to thank my cousin so much! She has helped me so much with this story! She deserves so much credit. She is the Best! Please go to read her stories at the username Magicalfoci. She is a thousand times more talented then me, and a million times better!

****

Couples: Should I really say? I don't know. If you want to know, just tell me. But the other couples are Meilin/Yukito, and Touya/Nakuru. Meilin and Yukito is an odd couple I know, but if you think about it. It's not that hard to imagine. If you would like a better explanation, just ask! Same with Touya and Nakuru. The last main one is Sonomi and Fujitaka. I don't really think I need to explain that one.

****

Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Syaoran have been friends since they were four years old when their Mothers introduced them at a business party.  
For years to follow, the two grow to be the best of friends.   
Syaoran's feeling for Tomoyo has also grown as well, but an unexpected   
transfer student brings a young man by the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol into   
their lives. Will he push aside the amber-eyed boy and win Tomoyo's heart?   
Or will the life-long friendship turn into something more? Also things get   
a little complicated when a happy-hyper girl named Kinomoto Sakura enters   
the class and falls for Syaoran. What will happen?

****

*~~Only For You~~*

Chapter 3

  
The three teenagers began to walk down to Yukito's new café while people glance at the trio with interest. They can all see a love triangle forming: some were happy they were not involved, others, wish that they were. 

Tomoyo was chatting happily between the two boys. Smiling fondly, Eriol listened and commented when necessary. Syaoran, on the other hand, walked silently besides her.  
"Syaoran-kun, can't you wait until the autumn festival?" Tomoyo questioned dreamily thinking of the festivity that was right around the corner.  
Without waiting for an answer, knowing what it would be, Tomoyo linked arms with Syaoran and continued to drag him off to the café. While exclaiming how much fun this festival would be, and how she would design the kimonos for everyone. Eriol, walking close behind the two, started to listen in on Syaoran's conversation with himself. 

Syaoran, blushing at the contact the two had, was secretly thanking kami-sama that he was the one Tomoyo was dragging and not Eriol. Looking over at her, he saw the light shining in the depths of her eyes and the beautiful smile that lit her face.  
"What do you think, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
Syaoran sighed, no matter how disgusted he was with Eriol, if Tomoyo was happy being Eriol's friend, then he was going to give it a shot too.  
"If Tomoyo is happy, then so am I. I promised to make Tomoyo happy no   
matter what." Syaoran thought with determination.

He mentally slapped himself, "The things I do for Tomoyo-chan...the things I do…"

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea, Daidouji-chan. I, myself,   
have never been to a festival like the one you are describing, but I should   
think that it would be fun," Eriol answered Tomoyo's question, pretending   
not to notice Syaoran's face.  
Eriol heard the last part of Syaoran's conversation with himself. Being   
able to read other people's minds did come in handy at times. What he   
didn't understand was why Syaoran was saying these things. Eriol knew that this boy loved Tomoyo very much, but why would he put her happiness before his own?  
"It's called love, Eriol, something you will never understand, since you   
can not love," a sick, disguised mental voice reminded him.  
This brought a terrible sadness to him, knowing he could never experience this happiness that made people smile secretively as if they hold knowledge none other could ever learn.  
Tomoyo was smiling brightly while dragging a blushing Syoaran behind her, chatting away about the upcoming event. Sensing something had change in the atmosphere, she suddenly stopped and turned around, pulling Syaoran and Eriol to a stop as well.  
Tomoyo looked at both boys, Syaoran was blushing, yet had a look on his   
face that said he was having a serious mental discussion with himself. Eriol looked like he was doing the same, only with a bit of sadness in his eyes. Something was wrong and Tomoyo didn't like to see her friends upset.  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, Syaoran-kun, what's wrong? Tomoyo asked as concern clouded her eyes.  
"Both of you look as if you have a lot on your minds, do you want to go to the café at another time?"  
Eriol looked at the young lady in front of him with surprise. No one had   
ever been able to read him like that before. He usually was well hidden.  
"What gave you the idea that we were bothered in anyway, Daidouji-chan?" he asked with curiosity.  
"The look on your faces and how your eyes seem so distant, Hiiragizawa-kun." she replied. 

This blew Eriol away. 

Then smiling impishly, Tomoyo said, "Also, both of you seem so quiet." Eriol gave a half grin.  
Syaoran shook his head knowing how Tomoyo knew what was going on, that was just how she was. 

"Nothing is the matter Tomoyo-chan, I don't know about Hirragizawa-kun, but I was just thinking about the history report due Monday. I was wondering how I was going to finish it by then."   
He knew Tomoyo saw past his lies without a problem, but she didn't say anything since Eriol was there.

"I guess having Hiiragizawa here did have a positive effect." Syoaran murmured.  
"Same here Daidouji-chan." Eriol smiled.  
"They both are lying. I have to have a talk with both of them," Tomoyo thought with a hint of a frown. She was bothered that her best of friend still couldn't trust her enough to be fully honest with her. She could understand Eriol though. They had just met after all.  
The three continued walking to Yukito's café without much conversation. When they got there, Yukito welcomed them happily. They emerged into a room full of a friendly essence, intoxicating the air.  
Tsukishiro Yukito was about twenty-two; he was tall with ash-black hair and light baby-blue eyes. Yukito was slim but well built. His face was   
friendly and kind.  
"Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun! Glad you made it. I've been waiting for   
you." Yukito smiled. Tomoyo laughed.

"I wouldn't give up your offer for the world!" 

Yukito had offered to let them have everything on the house whenever they wanted. 

Syaoran chuckled.

"I _am_ starving," he said. 

Yukito laughed at their honesty. 

"Well come right in! I reserved a special table for you two-"  
He spotted Eriol, who looked at him with wonder. Yukito grinned warmly.  
"You brought a friend! Hello there, my name is Tsukishiro Yukito,"   
he bowed.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsukishiro-kun, my name is Hiiragizawa   
Eriol. I just moved here from England. Daidouji-chan invited me along   
with her and Li-kun to join them for a snack at your café."  
"That's Tomoyo-chan for you." Yukito laughed heart fully.  
Tomoyo blushed lightly and giggled. 

"I'm taking that as a compliment!"  
"It is a compliment, Tomoyo-chan," Yukito said to her smiling. 

Then he turned to Eriol. 

"Well then, welcome to Japan, I hope you are enjoying it here so far."  
"Arigatou, for I am enjoying it. This angelic damsel came along and brightened my day!" Eriol shot a charming smile at Tomoyo which, Syaoran began to feel, was becoming infamous. Tomoyo blushed and laughed uneasily. 

Yukito examined the teenagers in front of him a bit more closely. He waved off a certain thought that came into mind. Something that told him,

"Love Triangle."  
"Why don't you three come in and have something to eat?"  
"Arigatou, Yukito-kun!" Tomoyo grinned.  
The four of them walked in and took a seat. Yukito went off to get   
the special gourmet surprise for them. T omoyo leaned in to Syaoran and said, 

"I told you something wonderful was going to happen today!" She smiled triumphantly.

Syaoran could only but mutter to himself, 

"Good for you, bad for me."

Tomoyo, however, didn't hear him due to Eriol suddenly asking her, 

"Are you and Syoaran in an social relationship?" 

Tomoyo laughed coolly and answered, 

"No, but he is my best of the best of friends! It all started from the day we met... " Tomoyo went on to tell Eriol of that special beginning of friendship between the two of them.

Syaoran, having heard, felt his heart sinking. He narrowed his eyes at Eriol. 

"Why _thank you_, Eriol, for making her point that out. You saved me the pain of rejection," he scowled in his mind. 

However, his glimmers of hope that she maybe faking it or she may grow to love him in a different way still shone in the deepest part of his mind.

Tomoyo's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, 

"Syaoran-kun, about that history report you spoke of, I decided that I could help you! You too, Eriol-kun! Both of you can come to my house tomorrow afternoon!"

Syaoran stammered, 

"A-Are you sure, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo nodded, smiling widely. 

"Of course! Anyhow, I want to take both of your measurements for your autumn festival outfits!" 

Her eyes began to take a certain shine that seemed like stars. 

"Oh how kawaii you two will look soon enough!" 

Suddenly snapping out of her thoughts, unnerving Eriol and Syaoran, she said, 

"Ano... what is your report about?"

The two began discussing Syaoran's history report, and that allowed the time for Eriol to wonder about Yukito, of all people.  
"Looks like I have met Yue again." Eriol thought watching the cheerful young man head towards their table with a filled tray balanced on his arm.  
"But he doesn't seem to realize who he is." He smiled darkly, 

"Things in Japan have already taken their place in my plan. But there are things at even I did not expect."  
"Looks like everyone has made their own destiny here, or so they think."  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*


	4. War Begins

****

Disclaimer: I own…NOTHING!!! If I did, I wouldn't be here typing my butt away, instead, I would be in a studio, in Japan, CREATING ANIME!!! But, I'm not, soooo…I'm still happy! ^_^ But, one can dream can't she? 

****

Notes: My cuz', of course! Haha…she edited and _she_ came up with the ending! Who would of thought the girl could be so…_frightening_? Not me, she was always the _innocent_ one and I was the…shall we say, not-so-innocent-one? Hehe…surprise, _surprise_! (You know, I think I should send this to Luc or Nessa back there, you think they would believe me that you wrote that part?) 

****

Couples: Okay, the main couple will vary thought out the story. _Just _because Syaoran and Tomoyo have a moment, _does not _mean that they will be the final couple. It goes for Eriol and Tomoyo. But the other couples are Meilin/Yukito, and Touya/Nakuru. Meilin and Yukito is an odd couple I know, but if you think about it. It's not that hard to imagine. If you would like a better explanation, just ask! Same with Touya and Nakuru. The last main one is Sonomi and Fujitaka. I don't really think I need to explain that one.

****

Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Syaoran have been friends since they were four years old when their Mothers introduced them at a business party. For years to follow, the two grow to be the best of friends. Syaoran's feeling for Tomoyo has also grown as well, but an unexpected transfer student brings a young man by the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol into their lives. Will he push aside the amber-eyed boy and win Tomoyo's heart? Or will the life-long friendship turn into something more? Also things get a little complicated when a happy-hyper girl named Kinomoto Sakura enters the class and falls for Syaoran. What will happen?

****

LAST MINUTE NOTE!!!!

THERE WILL BE SOME LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! FOR THOSE WHO CANNOT HANDLE IT! DO NOT READ THE END!

~*~Only For You~*~

Eriol closed the door behind him as he entered the Hiiragizawa manor. He placed his coat in the closet and his backpack in the living room. As he headed into his study, a raspberry-haired woman suddenly came up and jumped on him. 

"HHHeeeelllllllooooo Master!!!! How was your day? I had lots of fun at the new school today!!! There were sooooo many kkkaaaawwwaaaiiiiiiii boys!" She squealed; stars shone in her eyes. 

Akizuki Nakuru was a beautiful, hyper twenty-two year old woman. She liked chasing after boys and was very active. There never was a dull moment with her around! Even Nakuru seems a bit much to handle at times; she was very caring and loving to others. Nakuru was also Eriol's moon guardian and could change into Ruby Moon. 

"My day went very smoothly Nakuru. I spent time with my kawaii descendant and his very charming friend today. They were _quite_ a pair," he answered with a deep look in his eyes. 

Eriol didn't so much as flinch when Nakuru jumped onto him. He then continued on his way to the study after she jumped off of him while giving him a weird look. 

"That was strange. Master's not usually so…unstable," Nakuru thought. 

"I wonder what's on his mind..." 

"_What's_ on _whose_ mind, Nakuru?" A small creature with wings flew up to the young woman. 

"Oh hi, Suppi-chan!!! I was just thinking that master was acting unusual." 

"My _name_, Nakuru, is Spinel Sun, NOT Suppi-chan. But what seems to be wrong with Master?"

Spinel Sun was a small cat-like animal that passed for such; his wings appeared and disappeared when necessary. He was quiet and thoughtful, unlike his partner. He understood people better and was very good at giving advice. Spinel was also Eriol's sun guardian. 

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. You go and find out for yourself," she answered, sticking her tongue out at him. 

"I shall." 

Eriol entered his study while speculating on the day's events. 

"This Tomoyo girl is truly unique. I really have never met anyone quite like her. Maybe…she could be of assistance in the future," he thought out-loud. 

"May I ask _who_, Master Eriol, you are talking so _fondly_ of?" Spinel flew with little blue wings in the room asking. 

"Hello, Spinel Sun, I was just pondering about my descendent and his dear friend." 

"Dear friend, Master?" Spinel raised a curious eye. 

Eriol gave his guardian a look. 

"Yes, _his_ dear friend Spinel, he's in love with her. I can see why as well, she is truly a wonderful and caring person." 

"It seems you are rather _jealous_ of your descendent for knowing this girl so well. Are you sure you feel nothing for this girl, Master?" Spinel questioned. 

He had a feeling there was more to this then his Master was saying. 

"Honestly Spinel, you are becoming as bad as Nakuru," Eriol responded, avoiding his question. 

Spinel didn't push him anymore and left the room saying he needed to help Nakuru with something. 

Eriol started to himself, "I know that Daidouji-chan is special, but how can be so attracted to her so soon?" 

He looked at a certain large object that sat on his desk. Eriol blinked, realizing he had carried it all the way here. 

"Daidouji-chan's history book," he stated with the faintest hint of surprise. 

He wondered lamely about what he should do with it, but the answer was so simple. His face relaxed into a mysterious grin. 

"Ah, now I must return this to Daidouji-chan or she wouldn't be able to complete her homework." 

He ignored the fact that she could, of course, borrow Syoaran's history book. As he stood up and began pacing around the room, procrastinating, a strange question rose. 

"Why is she, this one magic-less girl, fixated into my mind? I have met so many beautiful young women, but none is so interesting as this plain one...but then again, she is anything _but_ plain." 

As Eriol continued pondering, Syaoran was walking Tomoyo home. He was staying for dinner at her house like he did everyday. Since Syaoran lived alone, Tomoyo thought it was the best to keep him company. She decided then was a good time to ask about what happened earlier that day. 

"Why were you so distant today while we were walking to the cafe, Syaoran-kun? What was on your mind?" The amethyst-eyed beauty questioned. 

Syaoran looked as if he was expecting the question, but his pace quickened slightly. 

"Please don't lie this time. You know I can see past them," she added with a small smile. 

Syaoran hesitated, and thought about his answer. 

"I..I..ummm...." He stammered. 

"You don't have to tell me if you wish not to, Syaoran-kun," she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

Syaoran started to turn red. 

"Thank you for understanding, Tomoyo-chan. I really don't know how to explain it," he stated back to her with a rare smile. 

"Alright, but I want you to know that I am your friend, your best friend, and you know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you, Syaoran-kun, and don't you forget that." 

At that moment, Syaoran did something very unexpected; he hugged her with such affection that it made her knees weak. But she smiled kindly and hugged him back gently. 

"Tomoyo-chan...I..I want to thank you for your kindness to me, ever since we first met, you were always nice to me no matter how awful I was to you," he spoke from inside her silky, soft hair, then took a deep breath and continued. 

"I don't know what I would do without you...I really don't..." he tightened his hold on her. 

He wanted so badly for this moment to last forever, to hold her and be with her. His angel. His Tomoyo. 

"Syaoran-kun, you know you don't need to thank me, that's what friends are for. Also, I am your best friend Syaoran-kun and I always will be," she pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. 

When her beautiful, dark eyes met his, he felt he was going to completely melt. 

"Nothing will ever change that, Syaoran-kun, we will always be the best of friends for now and forever," she smiled so gently and kindly at him. 

Even if there was truth and goodness in her words, Syaoran felt that there was too much truth. They were just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. But he refused to show any sadness to her. 

"Friends forever...." he replied. 

Suddenly, Tomoyo flashed a bright smile. 

"Promise me, Syaoran-kun! Promise me we will always be best friends, until the end of time!" Tomoyo jumped back from his arms and held out her pinky. 

"Tomoyo, don't you think we are a bit _old_ for pinky promises?" Syaoran asked blushing. 

No, Syaoran-kun! We always have done pinky promises, why stop now?" She smiled brightly. 

Ever since they met, Tomoyo had always got Syaoran to make pinky promises. He never broke one to her and she never broke one to him, for the littlest of things to the biggest of things. 

"Alright, Tomoyo-chan, I promise we will be best friends until the end of time and beyond," he linked pinkies with her. 

They just stood there for a minute. Tomoyo smiled like a little child at him, so innocent, carefree, beautiful, thoughtful, and loving. Syaoran could see so much happiness in Tomoyo that he felt unbeatable knowing he made Tomoyo smile the way she was. 

When they got to Tomoyo's house, the maid welcomed them in. 

"Good afternoon, Mistress Tomoyo and Mr. Syaoran." 

"Good afternoon, Lily-chan," Tomoyo said and grinned brightly. Syaoran gave a curt nod. 

"Lily, can you tell me where my mother is?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Of course, they are both in the garden with a guest. In fact, they requested both of your presences," she answered, politely. 

"Thank you, Lily-chan." 

The two teens walked into the large garden to get a surprise they didn't expect. In the middle of the garden, a round table was set with tea and cake. A number of adults sat around it talking and laughing happily. 

Sonomi sipped her tea looking like she had not aged at all. She still had that same beautiful red-hair with her twinkling purple eyes that everyone has known for so many years. She smiled when she saw her daughter who possessed these very same amethyst eyes. 

"Tomoyo, look at who is here to visit," she nodded to the guest Lily spoke of. 

Next to Sonomi, sat Masaki. His hair was fraying with age and his skin was slightly wrinkled, but his eyes were as clear and loving as ever. 

"Great-grandfather!!!" Tomoyo squealed while running into his arms. 

"Oh, my dear little angel, I've missed you," he smiled at his youngest descendant. 

"I have missed you too, great-grandfather! How long are you staying?"

"For a while." Tomoyo smiled.

She loved her great-grandfather. But then she noticed an all too familiar woman sitting at the table as well. 

"Mother?!" Syaoran stared at the middle-aged woman. 

"Hello, Xiao Lang, I do hope you are doing well in Japan," Yelan stated. 

"Very well, mother." Syaoran bowed and cast a discreet glance at Tomoyo. 

"Always well," he thought silently to himself. 

Yelan nodded at him. 

Even if Yelan was not as strict as the Clan was to her, she was still distant with her son. They didn't have a warm-hugging reunion as Masaki and Tomoyo did. 

"Are you staying long, Mother?" 

"I plan on a bit of a vacation and decided to stay here for a month or so." 

"Wonderful news, Mother. I do hope you enjoy your stay here." 

"Thank you little wolf." 

Yelan turned to Tomoyo and greeted her, "Tomoyo-chan, very nice to see you again. You have grown quite lovely." 

"Arigatou, Li-san!" Tomoyo replied, smiling. 

The group continued to talk and chatter until Lily came out and told them there was an unexpected visitor at the door. 

"Please Lily, show them in." Sonomi smiled at the maid. 

A few minutes later, a certain dark-haired gentleman came into the garden. The handsome young man walked towards the table with a charming attitude. 

"Good afternoon to all of you. I am very sorry I am interrupting your time, but I have something that belongs to this beautiful maiden... Daidouji-chan." 

Eriol held out the history book that he had offered to hold for Tomoyo and accidentally brought all the way to his home when they were walking earlier that day. 

Tomoyo reddened slightly but smiled at Eriol for his consideration. 

"Arigatou, Hiiragizawa-kun, this is very kind of you! You really didn't have to, but I appreciate it all the same!" She smiled sweetly at Eriol. 

"It was not a problem especially for you, Daidouji-chan. I should be the one thanking you for your kindness to me on my first day of school." Eriol took her hand and kissed it. 

In the background, the others watched in surprise. Syaoran and Masaki were glaring at Eriol, while Sonomi and Yelan were staring at him; none of them (besides Syaoran's earlier encounter with Eriol) had ever seen Tomoyo blush. 

Tomoyo noticed all the interest and introduced Eriol. 

"Oka-asan, Great-grandfather, Li-san, meet Hiiragizawa Eriol. He's a transfer student from England and he's in Syaoran-kun's and my class." 

Then she turned to Eriol. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun, this is my mother, Daidouji Sonomi, my great-grandfather, Amamiya Masaki, and Syaoran-kun's mother, Li Yelan." 

Eriol's eyes flickered slightly as he glanced at Li Yelan. 

"A pleasure to meet all of you." Eriol bowed. 

Syaoran sent a death glare at Eriol. 

"Now he's meeting the family... what_ fun_," he thought bitterly. 

Sonomi and Yelan smiled thinly at the young man. 

"It is very nice to meet you, Hiiragizawa-kun," said Sonomi. 

"As are you, Daidouji-san, Li-san." Eriol took their hands, one by one and kissed them in a gentleman's manner. 

Sonomi blushed. 

Yelan blushed. 

Whatever opposing thought of Eriol changed at his politeness and well-behaved manners. 

However, this crossed Syaoran's fairly short line. He really never had an affectionate relationship with his mother because of the Clan, but he was still trying to win it. It didn't help that a stranger came and was already winning his mother's affections. 

"What the _hell_?! He's FLIRTING with MY mother and DAMN HIM it's working!!! FUCK the faintest idea of being friends with that BASTARD! He's going down and I'm starting at his ASS!" 

Syaoran thought furiously, adding in a few Chinese curses. 

"I love you, Tomoyo-chan, very much, might I add, but he's moving into the _WRONG_ territory. 

This time, snake-charmer, its **_WAR_**!!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THE ENDING IS SOOO FUNNY!!!! (LIN, YOU DID A GREAT JOB!!!) 

There was a bit too much mush in this chapter. I like mush, but not too much, SORRY!

I'll try to cut down!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! LOVE YOU ALL!


	5. Author's Note Kytechan must read

Hey there again!!!

I've been wondering if anyone would like to continue this story for me? You could use your own ideas or I could give you what I originally planned. But I have no interest in continuing, I'm not exactly skilled at writing like I thought I was. [You know how we think we can do anything but grow up and realize we can't?] The only reason this story came out alright was because I had help from my wonderful cousin that I rarely have the chance to speak to anymore.

It's rather amazing to see how many fans remind loyal to this pairing or this anime in general, I mean, CCS has been gone for a while. But I guess some things are hard to let go nai? So if any of you do consider taking over, please inform me and we'll chat. ;P

Also, out to Kyte-chan, you're one of the most amazing fans out there, if not, the MOST amazing [and person.] You stick true to you're beliefs and absolutely refuse to let go. We never talk anymore, but I'll always remember you're determination, love, and complete loyalty for something you believe in, even if it's "just" an anime pairing. I suspect you to have that kind of love and determination for everything important in you're life. It makes me proud to say that I'm an Eriol/Tomoyo fan because of you: who has read everything possible, looked up everyone possible, and made them love you in everyway possible. You've helped grow even though we haven't spoken in a very long time, and for that I thank you. You're the best Kyle-chan, I'm sure many would agree.

Now then, I sign off. 

Kawaiiness

Aim - tokawaii

e-mail - ttearddropp@hotmail.com

tokawaii@hotmail.com


End file.
